The present invention relates in general to a new and improved auxiliary power outlet arrangement for electrical systems, as well as a method of using it. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a new and improved vehicle electrical system auxiliary power outlet arrangement and method, wherein an auxiliary power outlet is provided for a vehicle electrical system for energizing auxiliary electrical devices, such as arc welding equipment, lighting systems, impact power tools, as well as a booster charging outlet to charge other vehicle batteries.
Background Art
In the past, there have been a variety of different types and kinds of regulators and other types of arrangements for electrical systems as well as other types and kinds of power supplies. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,309,268B1; 6,236,192B1; 6,166,527; 6,130,828; 6,118,371; 6,118,186; 6,111,215; 6,087,816; 6,084,451; 6,064,186; 6,018,200; 5,461,602; 5,225,764; 5,111,373; 5,109,186; 4,882,664; 4,521,672; 4,521,671; 4,455,526; and 4,129,788.
In addition to providing such regulators and others controls, it has been found desirable to enable electrical systems such as vehicle electrical systems powered by batteries, to also power other auxiliary equipment, such as welding equipment, auxiliary lights, impact power tools, as well as booster charging outlets to charge other vehicle batteries. This is particularly important for service vehicles such as those used by fire departments, transportation companies or the like. In this regard, it is important for such vehicles to have on-board equipment to facilitate the repair of malfunctioning vehicles.
For example, service vehicles have been provided with on-board welding equipment which can be transported to a location of a vehicle in need of repair. The operator of the service vehicle uses the welding equipment to make repairs such as welding broken suspension parts, hinges or the like by utilizing the on-board welding equipment. Conventionally, on-board welding equipment such as an arc welder is powered by an on-board auxiliary power source. Such auxiliary on-board power sources are expensive and bulky to store on the vehicle when not in use.